


As He Loved His Own Soul

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Old Testament, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Jonathan!Derek, King David!Scott, King Saul!Peter, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of War, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Samuel 20:17 And Jonathan made David swear again by his love for him, for he loved him as he loved his own soul.</p>
<p>
  <i>You must go," he says, rushing to the wardrobe and throwing things into a bag. "You must go, and you must go now. Take Isaac, take Boyd, take them and hide yourself in the hills until my uncle's wrath has passed."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm not worried," Scott says softly, sitting up in bed. "Your uncle has threatened things before, but he has never gone through with it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Loved His Own Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Scott as the newly anointed David and Derek as the crown prince Jonathan in an Israel where Peter is king. 
> 
> Inspired by the happenings in 1 Samuel 19-20

Scott is lounging in his quarters, Isaac reading to him from his seat by his bed, when Derek comes charging in.

"You must go," he says, rushing to the wardrobe and throwing things into a bag. "You must go, and you must go now. Take Isaac, take Boyd, take them and hide yourself in the hills until my uncle's wrath has passed."

Isaac stands and goes to his own room, presumably to pack and gather his armor.

"I'm not worried," Scott says softly, sitting up in bed. "Your uncle has threatened things before, but he has never gone through with it."

Derek shakes his head, pulling Scott's sword from its hook and handing it to him. "Not this time. He just threw a knife at my head, and he's coming here next. You have to go."

"I don't want to leave you." Scott runs his fingertips over Derek's seal at the hilt of his sword. "How am I to leave my soul behind?"

The bow and belt join the growing pile, armor that once was Derek's on top of clothing that once was his as well.

"You will not survive the night if you don't leave before nightfall. He is jealous of your success, of your popularity, and he knows you are the true anointed one. You must leave, for both of our sake." Derek pauses in his frantic packing long enough to cup Scott's face in his broad hands. "I may be the prince, but you are to be the true king of Israel. Our souls will still be knit together even as we are parted."

The kiss is brief, soft.

"You must go, and go now."

"Will you be safe if you stay here? I can't leave if I know you will be in jeopardy." Scott stands and lets Derek put the armor on him, if only to push the haunted look out of his eyes. He stills Derek's hands on his belt. "Promise me you'll be safe."

Derek kisses him again and keeps buckling. "Once you are gone, the target will move. He won't care about me anymore, I'm not a threat if you aren't here."

"You're the heir."

"Not in God's eyes, and his are the ones that matter." Derek finishes dressing him and hands him the bag. "I sent Boyd to the kitchens for food for the journey. Take your men to the hills, and do not return until I send word."

Scott shoulders the pack and pulls Derek close. "Promise me you'll stay safe. Don't do anything rash."

"I will do my best. I plan on being there for your coronation." Derek kisses him softly. "Be safe. Be quick. Go, I will await your return."

Isaac appears in the doorway, armor on. "Boyd has the horses ready, so we can ride out at once, sir."

"We'll go now, then. Lead the way, Isaac." Scott squeezes Derek's hand one last time before he follows Isaac out to the stables.

They ride out of the city and into the hills, following Boyd's direction for a cave system with a spring. Part of Scott wishes to ride to Bethlehem, to his mother and Stiles and his sheep, but they don't have the supplies for it.

Besides, Scott isn't a shepherd anymore. He's a warrior.

 

~*~

 

The messenger comes in the morning, one of Derek's men with a letter from the prince himself.

_Scott,_

_I_ _have calmed my uncle's wrath for the time being, and it is safe for you to return. I am hiring you a taster, however, and you will be staying in my rooms at night._

_I may love my uncle, but I do not trust him-- not with my soul._

_I will see you when you return._

_Your_ _Derek_

His seal follows his name, to prove its truth.

 

"May I ride back with you, sir?" the messenger asks. "I had to leave my mule at the last town, it was too tired to continue."

"Of course--"

"Liam, sir."

"Liam. You can join us on the journey." Scott rubs his thumb over Derek's seal, matching the sword at his waist. "We'll set out once we break camp."

 

The journey back goes faster than their flight into the hills, aided by Scott's eagerness to be sure Derek really is okay. He goes straight to Derek's rooms the moment he's back in the palace, not even bothering to remove his armor.

Derek is standing on the terrace when Scott is let into his rooms, watching the city gates and unaware of his approach.

"What if he went in the East gate?" Scott asks, teasing. He does his best to alter his voice.  "You won't see him that way."

The prince turns on his heel and strides across the room to engulf Scott in his arms.

"I was so worried," he rasps out. "I wasn't sure that you'd made it, that you were safe. My uncle has allies, any one of them could have--"

Scott shushes him. "They didn't. I'm home with you, and we're safe."

He holds Derek close, only noticing his bound chest when the prince winces.

"You're hurt. Did he hurt you?" Scott steps back to inspect him, the bandages wrapped around his torso. "Is it bad?"

Derek lets him fret, not stopping his fluttering hands. "He threw me into the table, and I wouldn't fight back. I landed on one of the candle sticks, and it sliced my back. I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't be hurt on my account." Scott kisses him. "I'm not worth it."

"You are my king," Derek says softly. "My king, and my soul, and you are worth it."

Slowly, they put Scott's armor away and lay his sword at Derek's bedside. Once they are down to their undergarments, Derek leads Scott to a bath, washing away the dirt and grime himself. It is far more intimate than when Isaac does it, and more pleasurable.

"You will stay with me tonight, and every night after if I have the option," Derek murmurs. "You and I will be together forever, and after forever."

Scott lays his hands over Derek's bandaged wound. "I will make sure you are safe, and we will have our forever. I promise."

 

~*~

 

The next day, Peter requests an audience, his daughter sitting in the queen's throne beside him.

"I have made a decision. You are the most successful man in my army, and you are dear to my nephew, so you deserve a place of honor here in my court. I will give you my daughter to wife, that your heir may be strong _and_ royal."

Scott looks over at Malia, but the woman doesn't react. She is resigned to being a piece in her father's games, and of all the men at court, Scott would be the kindest option for an arranged marriage. Being the wife to her cousin's lover means she would be free to do what she wanted.

"I am honored that you would entrust her to me, my lord." Scott looks to Derek, his face blank. "Would you also give me the honor of time to consider?"

Peter smirks, a slippery, evil thing that sends a chill down Scott's spine. "Of course, what do you take me for? A tyrant?"

Scott doesn't respond, merely awaiting dismissal.

He follows Derek's to their-- to _his_ rooms.

"It would be a marriage of convenience, but I will say no if you wish it," he says the moment the doors are shut. "I love you, you know that."

"Marry her. It will keep my uncle happy, it will keep the crown in my family, and it will provide you the heir I cannot. Marry her, so long as you don't forget me in the process."

"Never." Scott sheds his robe, his arm bands, his sandals. "I could never forget you. You're my soul, don't you remember?"

Derek smiles at that. "Of course I do. How could I forget my soul?"

 

~*~

 

The war ends.  The war ends, Peter's troops come home, and things settle down at the palace.

Scott marries Malia as Peter commands, doing his duty as her husband only long enough to ensure an heir. Every night he doesn't spend with her, he spends in Derek's chambers.

"Lydia is pregnant," Derek murmurs one evening as they luxuriate in the baths. "I will have a child, and Lydia will be able to spend the rest of her life safe with her lover."

Scott nuzzles Derek's neck. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely child. And I know she'll be happy to fulfill her duty."

Derek chuckles. "I know she'll be glad to be rid of me. She's much happier in Allison's arms, and I understand the sentiment."

"I love you," Scott murmurs. "She may have had you first, but I love you the most."

"You're my soul," Derek replies, kissing him deeply. "You're my soul, no matter what we must do for our bloodlines. No matter what must be done for our people."

 

~*~

 

Scott is reading in Derek's bed when the man rushes in, robes flying behind him.

"The Philistines have attacked again, a town out on the edges of our land." Derek pulls his maps out, spreading them over his desk. "Peter wants you to take the lead and take them out. I asked to go with you, but he wants me to stay here. We have dignitaries coming in from the east, and he wants me to entertain them."

Scott can hear the derision in Derek's voice, the obvious displeasure in Peter's decision.

"I do not fear the battle will be quickly won. I will take the sacrifice to the tabernacle myself, let our God handle the details." Scott stands, walking to Derek and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Do not fret. You're good at negotiations, and I will feel better with you safe here."

He kisses Derek's neck, hoping to draw away some of the tension. "You can protect our wives-- our wives, and our children they bear. And then, I'll come home to you, and there will be no more talk of war."

Derek leans back into Scott's embrace with a sigh. "I don't like sending you to a battle I will not take part in. You are a capable warrior, but I want to be there for you anyway."

"I know. I appreciate the concern, really, but it is misplaced. Our people need you here, my heart. Do not worry. I will always return for you. For my soul."

 

~*~

 

The Philistine forces fall within three days, slaughtered at the hands of Scott and his men. Those who are left are taken into custody and brought back into the city.

Scott is still in full blood-spattered armor when he arrives at the castle. Malia greets him warmly, as is her duty.

"I am glad to see you safe, my lord." She kisses his cheek. "Even more glad to see you brought me presents."

Scott slides the bracelet onto her wrist and presses the bag of jewels into her hand. "Always, my love. I would never forget the bride of my youth."

"He's in a meeting," Malia says softly, admiring her bracelet with a gleam in her eye. "He'll want to see you immediately."

"I think I can arrange that." He kisses her briefly, fully aware of the eyes of Peter's guards on them. "Will you be waiting in my rooms when I return? I wish to tell you of our battle." 

"I'll await, as will your child." Malia brings his hand to her stomach, to feel the stirrings of his child in her womb. "The midwives think it will be a boy."

"An heir," Scott whispers. He presses one more kiss to her cheek. "Wait for me in my chambers, dear heart. I cannot wait to hear all about it."

Malia squeezes his hand, and her gaze softens beyond mere affection. "I will tell you, my lord, if the time is right."

 

Scott leaves her for Derek's chambers, for clean clothing and a bath and the arms of his lover. The man is pacing when he arrives, fretting even as he sees Scott walk in.

"I fear my uncle is not content," he says before Scott can think of speaking. "You have gained status in the eyes of the people as well as the eyes of God, and he does not trust you anymore. You must go, and wait until he falls in battle. There will be another battle, and I will ensure he is at the front."

Scott slowly removes his armor, wincing when the breastplate knocks into the mess of bruises on his chest. Derek rushes to his side to help.

"You want me gone so badly?" Scott says quietly. "How can that be?"

"I want you to _live_ , my king." Derek aids his undressing and guides him to the bath. "I want you to keep your head long enough to see the crown on it."

"It is in God's hands, is it not?" Scott hisses as he eases into the water. "My fate is not my own."

"I believe it is God who allowed me to know this information," Derek says quietly. "Malia will be safe, as will your child. My uncle is ruthless, but he is not completely without heart. She is all he has left of the wife of his youth, and he wouldn't dare lay a finger on her."

"And you? Surely he would figure out you're the one who told me to go."

"I do not worry over my own fate," Derek says softly. "Just yours, my king. You are destined for greater things than I."

"How could I leave my soul behind?" Scott twists in Derek's arms to look him in the eye. "How can you expect me to leave you?"

"I expect you to _live_. We will write, and, if the time comes that we are able to be together… I would be honored to be in the palace with you as king. If not, we will meet again after the final parting." Derek kisses him softly. "You must go, go to your mother's lands and her family, go until it is safe."

"I cannot leave you."

"You must."

 

~*~

 

Scott avoids the main table for two days, and on the third, Peter shows his hand.

"I am the _king_ , and as such I order this _boy_ to my table," he roars, slamming dishes and shattering plates. "His presence is required, and his life is as well for this disrespect."

 Scott is already packed, his most useful belongings waiting in a cave outside of the city. He has said his goodbyes to Malia, and all that is left…

All that is left is his soul.

Derek joins him in the field where they met and wraps his arms around him tightly. They weep together for what was and what might have been, for what can never be.

"I will see you again," Scott says, tightening his grip. "I will see you again, and we will live in peace under our God."

"I wish it could work out." Derek tucks his face against Scott's neck, shoulders heaving with his grief. "I know it cannot be thus. As long as I am alive, someone will be fighting to put me on the throne. No, for you to be king…"

Scott kisses him to stop this nonsense, to stop the pain each word causes.

"Promise me you'll protect my children," Derek whispers, kissing him again. "Keep them safe, and our Lord will be with us and with them."

"I swear." Scott holds him closer. "Swear your love for me, that I may remember it when we are apart."

"You are my king and my soul," Derek rasps out, tears flowing once more. "You are my king and my soul, and my love for you spans the centuries."

"I love you," Scott whispers. "I love you as the lover of my youth, as the anchor of my life, as my soul. Be safe."

"I'll try. Be safe."

"I will." Scott kisses him one more time, and Isaac comes over the ridge.

"My lord, we must leave. Peter has noticed your absence, and his men are saddling their horses."

"My king and my soul, be safe." Derek releases him. "May our God keep his promise as I keep mine."

Derek is still standing there, watching, as Scott rides away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
